


Red and Blue make Purple

by FireNationGojira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e08 The Chase, F/M, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh is a Good Uncle (Avatar), Iroh is a Zutara Shipper, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Story changes at, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko-Centric (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationGojira/pseuds/FireNationGojira
Summary: An AU where Katara tags along with Zuko and Iroh after the events of the abandoned town, and finds something completely unexpected as a result.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Like Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!! There will be some Momtara and Dadko in this fic, so prepare your hearts accordingly ;)  
> And also, Zuko is 18 going onto 19 and Katara is 16 going onto 17.

Uncle was unexpected. Azula's sneak attack was not.

An explosion of furious desperation and madness followed by a still silence of pain. The waterbender approaches despite my warnings and fire.

And the next thing I knew, I now owed her a debt of gratitude to her. This was unexpected.

"...Thank you..."

Her brows narrowed in bewildered irritation. "I did this for your uncle, not you." 

Azula's second sneak attack was backed by a squad of soldiers this time. The Avatar ran. The earthbending girl covered our retreat. The waterbender and I struggled to carry uncle away from the battle to safety.

-

The night was long and restless.

* * *

Losing Azula proved easier than expected, even with uncle unconscious and the waterbender sluggishly tired.

I swear, I thought I saw uncle toss my tea over his shoulder when he thought I wasn't watching. But uncle hasn't been one to waste tea before, so I don't ask.

Having gained back some sleep, she worked on my uncle's wound as they watched me fail. Over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

"I think you should try again. You almost had it that time."

"Shut up! This is harder than it looks!"

Her eyes glared in annoyance at me. But they sparkled in curiosity as uncle explained his wisdom mumbo jumbo on the dirt ground.

-

She later found me broken on the mountaintop. Without a word, she helped me to my feet and walked me away. I never noticed through the tears and rain, but her eyes were bright with sympathy as she helped me onto the sleeping bag next to uncle.

* * *

She looked at me as if I was some kind of an abomination. But to be honest, I probably was.

Like, what possessed me to offer my Ostrich Horse for her to use as I walked beside them? Uncle was equally shocked, and gave me a knowing grin when she wasn't looking.

I ignored him.

I regret dropping my straw hat as the sun became ever hotter. Even despite being a firebender, this is merciless.

"If you want, we could trade places Zuko?"

"I'm fine waterbender. I'm not weak."

"Fine then. Enjoy yourself."

-

Stealing a Komodo Rhino from one of the Rough Rhinos was such a relief. Kahchi looked pretty mad.

* * *

Katara was disappointed to hear that we just missed her friends.

I was disappointed as well.

The tavern was super sketchy, and shady but we had no choice. Uncle had made some weird friends, and he insisted that we meet them.

What the hell is a Grand Lotus?

And why is Katara so intrigued in their little game and rambling?

"My nephew isn't one for the cryptic arts, but who knows? Maybe he'll think differently down the road."

Sure thing uncle. Sure thing.

-

I swear, I think Katara was blushing as she sat in my lap inside the giant vase we hid in. I was blushing as well.

* * *

The ferry was frustrating to say the least. It was distasteful to be amongst so many peasants for so long.

"Hello Zuko, it's such a beautiful morning isn't it?"

Especially that peasant. She does things to my insides that make them flip and jump and I don't like it. I don't know what game she's playing, but whatever it is, it's dirty.

When the cocky peasant approaches us with a pomp and swag that could rival my sister, it shocked uncle and I that he was something of a war criminal. Katara was quick to almost throw him off the side of the ferry, if his friends didn't jump to his defense at least.

"Come on Zuko, I like the view on the other side of the ferry better."

I didn't complain, especially when hotshot had walked up right next to Katara without any shame. Why seeing him next to her made me annoyed and grumpy is beyond me.

-

Seeing Katara coo at the tiny baby in her mother's lap was super sweet, I can't lie about that. So I threw on a scowl to hide it. The train soon passed the outer walls and I've officially beaten my uncle inside.

* * *

"I'm so glad you got rid of that pony tail Zuko, because it was pretty bad. But now, you actually look respectable for once."

"I don't need hair care advice from you peasant."

"Never mind then. You're still an asshole."

Her hair was super pretty. It was potentially possible that she may knew something that I didn't.

Buying new clothes was odd to say the least, especially when Katara and I eyed the other in curious amusement. I don't think she'll ever get use to me being in Earth Kingdom colors. Or perhaps she isn't use to me dressing as a peasant?

I've also never noticed how many curves that Katara has had until now. I felt my blood rush uncomfortably.

-

Katara looked rather annoyed when uncle rambled on about me bringing home a "lady friend". I wonder why.

* * *

Pao was okay in my book, as okay as a peasant could be. I don't know how Katara warmed up to him so fast, or why she didn't seem to stressed about finding her friends.

I mean wasn't the point of taking her along with us was to have a better chance of tracking the Avatar?

I also learned that she was partial to ginseng tea.

"Why do I have to be the waiter? That means I have to deal with all the annoying customers."

"Sorry Zuko, but your tea making and cooking skills are still a bit shabby."

"No they're not!"

"Sorry nephew, but she's right."

"Uncle! How could you betray me like that?"

-

Katara smirked at me as I scowled again in disappointed frustration. My tea was as burned as my own face.

* * *

"Are you not trying to meet your friends again? You look awfully comfortable."

"What? I thought I was sticking with you until you tracked down my friends. I could say the same though; you look awfully comfortable in a teashop."

"W-What?? Are you seriously telling me that this whole time, that both of us were hoping that the other was the path to the Avatar?"

"His name is Aang. Say it. Aang."

"No. You can't tell me what to do. You forget that I'm royalty."

"Really? Royalty of Pao's Teashop if anything. Mr. Pao certainly treats your uncle as if he were royalty with the way he brews tea."

"You're ignoring my original question. Are we seriously just following the other in a circle, hoping to run across... Aang."

"Yes, apparently. It seems to be so."

-

Uncle was slightly surprised to see Katara healing his nephew's head when he returned to their shared apartment. Apparently his nephew smashed his head into their table in frustration.

* * *

_Mom was leaving me._

_Father raised a burning hand to my face._

_Lu Ten walking out of sight, heading off to war._

_Uncle returning, depressed and tired. Unable to see my sadness._

_Grandfather not even sparing a glance to me as I asked a question, he passed me._

_Azula laughing at me as I read aloud the paper handed to me, listing the terms of my banishment._

_"Zuko wake up! Wake up please!"_

_What?_

_"It's just a nightmare. It's not real. Please wake up."_

_-_

Iroh smiled to himself as he woke to an unexpected, but inevitable sight. Zuko held Katara to him, as she practically slept on him, legs entwined. Her face buried into the crook of his neck, while his own face was likewise buried in her long, brown hair.

* * *

I wasn't sure who made this awkward, but either ways, I wanted it to be over with.

Katara would blush whenever she would slightly glance at me, and then hurry off elsewhere, with an excuse of needing to help uncle.

Uncle on his part made it worse with his bright, eager smiles of encouragement and his thumbs up.

I may have felt many embarrassing moments before in my life, but this topped all of it. Uncle was a dog that would not let any bone go when he caught onto it. At least Katara looked just as flushed when he gave her the same treatment.

Pao never once mentioned anything thankfully, only caring if it affected the quality of their tea and service to the customers that streamed in steadily through the front doors.

"So Katara... I'm sorry about yesterday... I didn't m-mean to do anything that would have... been inappropriate. I hope you can forgive me. I'm... s-sorry for everything."

I felt more flushed than ever before in my life, but she looked at me in shock, not hearing my full, stammered apology. Eyeing my red face despite the golden flower in my hand.

"Zuko... that was the first time you called me by my name."

-

Iroh rubbed his hands in glee as he noticed the flower that was in his nephew's hands earlier, miraculously make its way to Katara's hair.

* * *

Jet was quick and deadly. But I was graceful and tactical.

The customers watched in awed shock as the two young men dueled in the rapidly destroyed teashop. Pao was crying into his hands in the corner.

Katara had a hand at her waist, opening a waterskin, ready to help.

Iroh's hand stayed her need to intervene however, so the two watched in anxious attention as the two swordsman took it to the street.

Jet went high. I ducked. He then went low. And I jumped again. He locked the hooks of his blades together and swung it like a whip. Then I pinned the end to the dirt and gravel road with one of my swords.

The crowd that began to form around us, curious at the commotion, soon reached hundreds of spectators.

We swung our steel back and forth, in a back to back circle of fatal swings and stabs.

-

Part of Katara was relieved that Zuko wasn't hurt. Part of her was concerned to see Jet hauled off and taken away by the Dai Li. Part of her was happy that the fight was over. Part of her just wanted to hug Zuko, for reassurance for her frayed nerves. He complied eagerly, arms warm and strong around her torso.

* * *

Katara thought that she was annoying.

I thought that she was an undercover agent for the Dai Li.

Uncle thinks that she was one of their best and most loyal customers.

Neither Jin nor me noticed the huff of steam that came from Katara's nose and ears as she asked "Lee" out on a date that night. Katara looked at Iroh in betrayal at his ready acceptance for myself.

Pao was a bit confused as to why his staff acted weirdly for the rest of the day, but shrugged it off. Despite the incident just the week before, business has been good.

I couldn't help but feel hurt that Katara ignored me for the rest of the day, even as uncle sent me out of the door. I had to at least be polite to Jin. It would be dishonorable to just leave her hanging around waiting for nobody, and stand her up rudely.

-

Katara grinned to herself as Zuko entered their apartment with an embarrassed look, and then she smirked as he slammed the door to the bathroom. It seemed that it didn't go so well.

* * *

What did I do this time?

This was beyond confusing. Despite the gestures and the "obvious hints" uncle would drop for me, I just never got the message.

Katara seemed to touch me far more often now, at various times for various reasons that went over my head.

An accidental brushing of the shoulders. Accidentally brushing of my thigh with her own leg as we sat next to each other. Placing her hand on my own on the counter.

She definitely smiled at me more.

What is she up to? Maybe this is some kind of ploy for something?

Katara somehow successfully passed a look of happiness, with frustration every time she passed the flier on the wall about an upcoming festival coming up next week.

So I wasn't ready when she pecked me on the cheek and asked if I was willing to take her to it.

-

Iroh smiled to himself as he sipped a cup of tea, hearing the front door of the apartment close as two teens left, hand in hand.

* * *

He wasn't one for touchy feely stuff at all. Not since his mother had left.

Yet Katara... he was fine with.

Iroh watched as his nephew and Katara brighten each other's days up without even meaning to. Zuko was smiling more now than ever before, at least since his early childhood years.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he discreetly made his way to the secret White Lotus lodge in the lower ring. They thought he didn't notice, but he could remember hearing Katara shuffle over to where Zuko slept every night, to sleep with him. Or more accurately, _on him._

Their muffled embarrassment and rushed excuses didn't phase him at all. He just wanted them to be happy. And so far it looked to be that way.

Katara despite having a proud and strong character, was more than happy to let Zuko get the door for her whenever they had to leave at the end of the day at the teashop. She found it endearing.

Zuko on his part, would lean into her touch as she massaged his shoulders, or scratched his head as he wrote something down, or put something away.

-

Iroh in the end began to suspect that his nephew and Katara were doing some kind of late night activity, but he wasn't sure what it was. They both held heavy bags under their eyes oftentimes, and he could hear the window open and close most nights. But just in case, he left a certain type of tea by their door; and explained to Katara if she ever were to need it, feel free to use it. She had died of embarrassment.

* * *

The Dai Li may have had full control of the city. They may be competent earthbenders. They may be ruthless. But they've never face the Blue and Red Spirits. We disappeared without a trace whenever they got close.

One orphanage found several bags of new clothes, and fresh food on their front door.

A little girl was saved from kidnappers.

A gang of scum that preyed on the weak in the lower ring, found themselves knocked out and left out for the guards to find.

An arsonist's fire was put out, and was left with two broken arms.

Katara had been at first, a bit clumsy and slow at stealth training and parkour. Her hand to hand fighting needed work as well. But she never shied away from my instruction, and I did my best to make her as good as me. Lucky for us, it produced fruitful results.

We were unstoppable in the dead of night. Our red, blue, and white painted masks being the last thing that many ever saw before we struck.

-

Iroh hummed to himself as he brushed the living space of their apartment, an old song from their distant homeland. Feeling his broom knock against something, he crouched down to look under the table. The painted masks were a bit of a shock, but not really. He had long suspected that they had been hiding something.

* * *

Katara kissed me again, and again, and again. Her lips were sweet and soft.

She was utterly delectable. 

I couldn't help but feel happily disproven about the terror that was sex, especially since we've been intimate. All I had to go off on was my uncle's gross, and unnecessary tales of his teenage escapades and dalliances. 

Thankfully, Katara had been as unexperienced as me, and we were both happy to explore everything together, as equals.

I didn't need to know how to flirt with a group of elderly, bitter women to enjoy my private time with Katara.

I blushed hard as Katara explained with a teasing smirk on her face about the special tea that uncle had prepared for her, if she ever got this far with me.

I'm going to kill him.

She kissed me again, her body soft and pliable against my taller, more hard frame.

But later.

-

Katara couldn't help but smile as she rested her head on Zuko's chest. Feeling and hearing his heartbeat drum happily.

* * *

Three things occurred roughly at the same time that would change our lives in the walled city. 

First, some rich, arrogant aristocrat offered uncle the opportunity of a lifetime for him. His own teashop with every privilege and responsibility allotted with it to him.

Secondly, I found a fluttering piece of paper that showcased a fluffy, white, beast. I crumpled it in my palm and tossed it away, without another glance. I'm done.

I think.

Thirdly, Katara has been acting sick, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it was a stomach bug perhaps? She seems to carry a look of shock however since she came back from the apothecary, and kept the look when she visited a doctor to "be sure".

"Aren't you excited nephew? Things are looking up!"

"I am uncle. I am." My soft smile was genuine for once. It felt good.

-

She looked nervously at him. He looked lighter than ever before. Freer. Better. Happier. She didn't want to ruin it for him, especially when they were so young. But from what she's been diagnosed with, she'll have no choice. He has the right to know.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Uncle was completely ecstatic. He was practically jumping from one foot to the other, listing out all the possible names for his new "grandchildren". Most of these names however were different types of tea much to Katara's exasperated amusement.

I however was in total shock.

Katara made it clear that she was drinking Uncle's tea, and half the time I never... well... _finished_ in her. So how did this happen?

I didn't know what to think. We were young. I was a fugitive. Katara belonged to a whole different people than I do. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to go after the Avat-Aang. I wasn't sure if I just ruined her life.

I didn't mean to upset her, or to bring her to tears, but my lack of a response and my blank face turned her into a running fountain.

I was so sorry.

-

Iroh made his way to his new bedroom in their new house. It was definitely much bigger. Walking by his nephew's shared room with Katara, he could hear them mumbling and whispering to each other. Promises of the future. Concerns of the past. Hope for their child. Love for one another.


	2. So Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say that most of these small passages are in Zuko's pov, but there will be a few that is 3rd person or from Katara's pov or anyone else.
> 
> I'm also going to add that I'm purposely keeping the timeline and dates a bit ambiguous and general because I don't feel like doing the math and being super specific and what not.

Things continued much like before. Only, just with much more luxury and a lot more free time. Uncle makes a whole lot more money, and as such, his teashop which was already booming with business, exploded in renovation and new staff.

Katara's lucky luxury however, was getting over the morning sickness that accompanied pregnancy, much faster than other women would.

On the other hand... she definitely was a whole lot hungrier. 

A lot hungrier. 

Only it wasn't food that she was interested in.

Despite his pleas for help, uncle routinely ignored him with a knowing smirk as Katara dragged him off to go to their bedroom.

"Katara... how far along are you?"

"About a month and a half. Why?"

"Would that mean..."

"It was when we went out as the Red and Blue Spirits for the second time. Remember? You got stabbed that night."

"Oh yeah..."

-

On the other side of the upper ring, a monk with his friends were escorting a clueless king down to a train station. They had much for him to see of his city.

* * *

Katara smiled as the expectant mother rambled on about how excited she was for her fourth child. And how dutiful and considerate her husband was.

It was almost time for the Jasmine Dragon to close, and Zuko was leading the shift as Uncle was cranking out one order of tea to go, one after another. So she found herself in a animated conversation with one of their customers, a woman named Ming who was in her 30s.

Zuko remained blissfully unaware of their conversation.

"Why did you decide to have another if I may ask?" Katara ducked her head in apology, embarrassed. 

She smiled sweetly at her, waving it off casually. "It's not rude dear. If I'm to be honest, it wasn't planned at all."

Katara's eyes widened at the answer, and absentmindedly pressed a hand to her lower stomach. Ming chuckled as she took a sip of tea. "I just let my husband think that it was so he wouldn't go crazy."

-

Zuko glanced over at them, wondering what got them laughing now. They looked at him funny.

* * *

"Hey Aang? Are you good?"

The monk glanced back over his shoulder as the Water Tribesman approached him, a concerned look on his tanned face.

"I'm fine Sokka, really." The monk went back to looking out of the window, over the city.

"She'll be okay you know. She would want us to get the Earth King's support and aid. She would want you to get trained and ready for the invasion."

He glared at him. "How could you say that? Isn't she your sister? Does she not matter to you?"

"I do care. But I also know what she would want, and what the world would need right now. Katara wouldn't want you wasting time in trying to find her, when you could be off gaining allies and strength."

"I'm sorry Sokka. That was rude of me to think and say. I'm just frustrated you know. I miss her."

Clapping a hand on his back, Sokka nodded his head. "As do I Aang. As do I. Just have faith in her, just as she has faith in you."

-

On the other side of the upper ring, Katara sat down by candle light. Pen in hand with paper in front of her. She began to write.

* * *

"What if it is a girl?"

"Maybe Akiko? Or Emi? Izumi? Perhaps after your mother Kya?"

"Ahh you're sweet. We can name her after your mother, Ursa, if you want."

"Perhaps. But my gut is telling me that our baby is a boy. I'm certain of it."

"Well I know uncle wants it to be a girl. He says that he's dealt with too much of your teenage boy angst to last ten lifetimes."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Sure you're not sweetie. Sure you're not."

-

Sokka's eyes widened in shock as he reread the letter for the fourth time. _She's alright._

* * *

"How exactly do we convince your brother, and the Avatar about not murdering me?"

"They won't. Not if they have any sense and reason in them."

I was quite insistent about hiding the details of our situation to her friends until we figured out a safe approach to let them know. Katara was insistent to reunite with her brother and friends, damn the consequences.

Uncle just wants to be able to sell more tea.

On the other hand, a stray pygmy puma found its way into our teashop's storage facility. Eating all the meat dumplings.

-

I win the argument. I'm not sure how.

* * *

A month passes, and the baby bump is now quite evident.

Katara complains about being as big as a Hippo Cow. I insist that she's the most beautiful Hippo Cow in the world.

She throws a slipper at me.

"I'm pregnant! Not disabled. Get that through your thick skull."

"Sorry Kat... I just worry for you, and our child."

"I know you do sweetie, but please. I just want some freedom before it becomes just too much for me to walk around for long periods of time."

-

Iroh smiled as he dreamt of blue eyed, black haired, tan skinned children running around, screaming.

* * *

Word passes on the streets that Long Feng was a traitor. 

None of us were quite shocked to hear. The Dai Li that prowled the rooftops and alley ways were soon gone. With their going, came more business and traffic.

"Things are looking up uncle. Soon, you'll have the best teashop in the city."

"I'm just thankful to be able to share this day with you, nephew."

Much to Zuko's oblivious attention, Iroh couldn't help but notice that many of the teenage, young women that visited made frequent gestures and stares at him.

It was starting to be too much for Katara's frustration. 

-

On the southern end of the Earth Kingdom, in Chameleon Bay, Chief Hakoda routes a small Fire Nation fleet. Minimal casualties. Total victory.

* * *

Katara, despite my warnings and concern, wished to do one last mission.

One last trip.

At least before she "got too fat".

Soon, Ripper Hung, the leader of the most prominent lower ring syndicate, found himself bound and hung upside down in front of a police station.

I also take a knife to the leg.

When the guardsmen interrogated the rambling and confused mob boss, they shrugged off his cries of a firebender and a waterbender attacking him. That they appeared, and disappeared like phantoms. They've heard it all before.

-

Iroh finds his nephew passed out on his bed, Katara healing his thigh with a bright glove of water. Not saying anything, he goes down to the kitchen to make some painkillers and a good cup of tea. Zuko will need it. Katara will make sure he'll drink it.

* * *

The earthbender may have been blind, but she could still hear.

Hear about the best teashop in the city.

A tearful reunion, and a warm hug, and a shocked blind face.

"I knew that we were missing you sugar queen, but I didn't know that we were missing three in total."

"What do you mean Toph?"

Toph smiled wickedly as she realized that she was the harbinger of new news.

"You're pregnant with twins sweetness. You got two buns in the oven down there. I can hear three heartbeats from your body, your own, and two softer ones that are almost in sync."

-

I was struggling to stand, grasping onto a rail for balance, and then uncle walks into the room with a pleased smile on his face. I passed out once more, and it isn't from the wound.

* * *

Iroh smiled despite the commotion unfolding before him. There was no reason to panic.

Just the following day after Toph's visit, the overprotective brother, and the confused Avatar arrived to retrieve Katara and have her join where they were staying.

Much to their shock, and anger, Katara refused. And to add salt onto the wound, she looped her arm around my own which simultaneously showed her baby bump.

Aang wasn't stupid.

Aang also promptly left and flew off. 

Sokka however rushed me, not to my surprise at all, pinning me to a wall, yelling curses and drawing a knife to my gulping throat. Katara rushed to my side, trying to pry her brother's arms off of my shoulders and chest.

Toph smirked and helped herself to a cookie. Watching the drama with glee.

"Sokka... we're together now. You must accept that. And I'm pregnant with your future nephews or nieces... I'm sorry."

-

The lone Dai Li agent never noticed his constant shadow. The Blue Spirit watched as he entered the dark waters of a lake, hiding darker secrets underneath.

* * *

Katara drank another cup of uncle's tea, but the calming affect that she was looking for wasn't coming.

It wasn't like she could drink alcohol in her condition.

Aang had been absent since that day, and it broke her heart that her friend wouldn't see her or accept her. Sokka is at least trying.

Toph, who she knew for the least amount of time, was completely cool with everything.

"Miss Katara, you may want to come outside."

"Not now uncle. I'm tired."

"You really should."

Aang's grin was one of the widest she's seen. Appa looked a little rough and less fluffy, but he gave what could only be called a bison smile. Standing next to him, with bags under his eyes, was Zuko. In full black. He smiled at her. They hugged.

Katara couldn't help but catch out of the corner of her eye, Aang nodding at Zuko with a respectful look, and she could feel her love's head bob above her own.

An understanding formed.

-

Beyond the outer wall of the city, a patrol of Kyoshi Warriors cried out in alarm as they were ambushed. They watched as three girls strapped on their uniforms and armor.

* * *

Aang went off to see some guru.

Sokka decided that it should be him to see Dad, as I would only cause an incident that no one wants to have just yet.

Toph decided that seeing her parents was worth a shot. Zuko gave her a small, yet kind "pep talk".

So it was back to the three of us again.

Two weeks passed before I knew it. None of them were back yet. Uncle however insisted that things will be fine and that they're okay. That we're okay.

I hope so.

-

As summer found its way back into autumn again, I felt the first kick in the middle of the night.

* * *

Aang returned. But a part of him was gone. The weight he carried behind his happy go lucky, childish eyes was gone. His face seemed clear for once.

Toph returned, pissed and powerful. I knew the moment she bent my spoon in half that all the propaganda that my forefathers have fed me about fire being the superior element was completely bullshit.

Katara was relieved to read the letter that Sokka wrote and asked Aang to deliver. Her father and tribesmen were all alright. Some guy named Bato was as well.

Apparently some old friends of Aang had entered the city, the Kyoshi warriors. 

I couldn't' help but grimace as Katara's face brightened. I remembered them, and what _I did to them._

Katara was quite adamant that it was all water under the bridge, and that they'll forgive me. At least at some point.

"Easy to say Kat, but I didn't accidentally melt your village to the ground. I burned their village however in comparison."

-

Toph having never _seen_ the Kyoshi Warriors before, went to meet them for Aang as he spent the time honing his connection to the Avatar State. Whoever the chick was that she met, she was boring, bland, and dull as hell. She went back to inform the rest that they were indeed in the upper ring with them.

* * *

"Uncle, why the hell are the Dai Li back? I thought they were disbanded?"

"I don't know nephew, but I do know that Long Feng is still in prison however. This is concerning."

"Well I saw five alone just on the walk back from the market. This is a little more than just _concerning_ uncle. Something's wrong I can feel it."

"Well we'll just have to ask the Avatar to meet with the Earth King about this. Or get someone to meet the Council of Five. If there is a trap afoot, then we'll probe the edges of it first before springing it."

"I rather not spring it all together uncle... Perhaps we should leave Ba Sing Se all together?"

"Why would you say that nephew? We've made a whole life here. _You've_ made a family here."

"I know uncle, I know. But I just got a chill running down my spine about all of this."

"We'll see Prince Zuko, we'll see. But for now, give this tea to Miss Katara upstairs. She'll need it."

-

Azula smiled deviously as the general stuttered nervously at her feet. Another puppet on her strings. The Dai Li agents coldly grabbed him and sent him on his way. He got the message about what would happen to his family if he refused.

* * *

Another month passes, and Katara is well and truly in her last trimester.

She smiled in amusement from where she laid as I placed my hands on her round tummy. Inside, was the beautiful life that we created. Our children.

My heart fluttered.

I looked up with loving, golden eyes to meet hopeful, blue ones. We'll give these two the world if we could, that I know for sure.

Agni willing, these twins would grow up and live in peace. A peace that neither of us have had the chance to enjoy or know.

"If one of them is a girl, we'll do Kya. How about that?"

She smiled. My heart fluttered again.

"Thank you Zuko."

-

Kuei stared in shock and disgust as the body dropped before him, smoking. The green wearing princess, smiled. A predator's smile. Blue flames gain another's cooperation once more. Now all that remain is the Avatar and his friends.

* * *

Things changed so fast.

Zuko kissed her goodbye as he and uncle were invited to serve tea to the Earth King.

Then Toph caught a Dai Li agent snooping around the Jasmine Dragon. They learn to their horror that Azula had infiltrated the city and that they were walking into a trap.

Aang and Toph rush off to help the two royals. Sokka goes to get Appa ready, and starts packing their bags.

Katara feels useless with her big belly.

An hour later, Sokka helps her up into the saddle and they take off.

They were high above the ground of the Royal Gardens when the sound of booms and cracks reach their ears. The muffled sounds of explosions came from below.

Soon a hole appeared. 

Out came Zuko carrying a wounded Aang, followed by Toph who closed the exit.

-

The Spirit Water that she had been saving, proved its worth in gold that night. Aang lives. The Avatar lives. The World keeps its chance. She cries into Zuko's warm shoulder as they flew off, Earth King watching in confusion and dismay.

* * *

Katara's dad is scary.

Like _very scary._

It took him less than a second to notice Katara's large belly. Everyone in the camp did. 

Then it took him less than three seconds to know that I'm the father. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me up, a snarl on his face and a dagger in hand.

Katara cries out and Toph separates us.

He glares at me before stalking off. His warriors shot dark looks at me, promising pain and anguish. 

I don't know what Sokka means that it was all bark and no bite. I mean... did he not notice how sharp that shark tiger tooth dagger was? Was he blind? 

Never mind that's Toph. He's just deaf.

Those threats to castrate and behead me were very real.

-

I was more than ready to turn in for the night. So much has happened in the last 24 hours. I miss uncle, I hope he's alright and as safe as can be. But then I hear a cry from Katara's tent, and before I knew it, Katara's dad practically pulled me from my sleeping bag and dragged me over to hers. His face was a promise of a slow death.

* * *

His name is Kazuo.

Born just 13 minutes before his younger sister. He is precious, and oh so beautiful and tiny.

His hair was dark, a dark brown shade that spoke of the potential to be either black or brown. Katara joked about how he takes after me with how thick it was.

His eyes were a shiny, azure blue. Like his mother's. She didn't have to say anything, but I could tell. The look on her face when she saw the color, spoke of an excitement to teach a student of her own. A student who could be her own son.

His skin was like mine. Pale. Light. Alabaster. A faint shade darker than mine, but pale nonetheless. Katara just smoothly stroked in utter gentleness his soft, soft skin. She was in love.

My gut told me that he will take after her mother's features more. Katara's instinct told her that he'll act like me in the future. "Grumpy, moody, and angsty."

-

Hakoda, as I learn what his name is (I never told Katara that I forgot what the rest of her family's names were) couldn't even keep that murderous look on his face as he gazed upon his grandson. He may offer a kind mercy to Kazuo, but his eyes hardened when they switched to me.

* * *

Her name was Kya.

She came into the world screaming, yelling, and crying. I can tell that she was a fighter, a warrior.

Her hair was more silky than her brother's and was a beautiful, chocolate brown. I'm happy that Katara's hair could be passed down to another generation. My hair was always a mess.

Her eyes were a bright, golden honey. Like mine. I could see in Katara's knowing smile that she knew what I was thinking. A possible heir to my element. Only time will tell if she'll turn out like my sister, and throw blue flames at me one day.

Her skin was like Katara's. Tan. Mocha. Dark. Darker than mine by numerous shades, but a tone lighter than her mother's. I kissed her tiny hand in adoration. She's my little angel.

Katara joked that Kya may very well inherit Sokka's sarcasm and terrible humor. I joked back that she may have my sister's sense of pride on top of it. "She's definitely going to be bossy, I can tell."

-

It was amusing to see Sokka hold his nephew and then his niece. He looked the most scared I've ever seen him. And they're not even his own. Toph however was completely different. You never see her gentle, softer side, but she revealed it for a grand total of ten minutes as she gazed (sweetly?) at the sleepy Kazuo, and the squirming Kya.

I still wished that Uncle could've seen this. Been here. Hold his grandchildren in his arms. Make stupid promises of only good tea for them to grow up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me about how I had to stretch time and all to fit in a 9 month pregnancy all within the time period of Ba Sing Se in the second half of Book 2: Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I want to know if they feel or sound OOC or if something doesn't add up, or even if it is as simple as a spelling error.
> 
> And REMINDER! Even if you practice safe sex, there is still a chance of pregnancy. The odds are never truly zero despite what you may want. Zuko and Katara just had to figure this out for themselves.


End file.
